Sonhos de vingança
by Debby-Chan
Summary: As pessoas diriam que os sonhos de Todd eram diabólicos. Pessoas que pensam em vingança acabam mortas por vingança. E sonhos são puros de mais para conter morte." // Sweeney Centred. Presente para T.Lecter.


**Sweeney Todd não me pertence, mas se fosse meu eu estaria me gabando disso agora. **

**X**

**Todd Centred. One-shot.**

**X**

**Presente para os canais abertos da sky que me possibilitaram assistir o filme \o/ Ok, brinks. Para a porque ela disse que adora o filme S2**

**Sonhos de vingança **

Mais uma noite atarefada na Rua Fleet, uma certa loja de tortas de carne parecia reviver a escura e pobre cidade. Este havia sido, sem dúvidas, um dia cheio de clientes – um para cada novo freguês da senhorita Lovett.

Sweeney Todd estava deitado em sua cama, mais uma vez, com insônia. Aquele cheiro de sangue não saia nem após um bom banho e isso o deixava agitado. Era um odor não muito agradável, fedia a vingança. Matar o juiz Turpin e vingar sua amada esposa. Todd queria fazê-lo de uma vez, mas tinha de esperar pelo momento certo. _Para ter uma boa vingança era necessário esperar a hora certa._

Lucy sempre dizia _"vingança não é plena, mata a alma, envenena"_. Naquela época, por ela, ele não faria nada de mal a ninguém. Sabia que ela não gostaria. Mas agora ela estava morta. Sua linda Lucy. _Morta_. E aquele fútil ditado não seria o seu caso. Ele iria se _alimentar_ de vingança e seria literalmente, pois mandaria a senhorita Lovett reservar-lhe exclusivamente as tortas da carne _dele_. Iria comê-las com gosto, sentiria o sabor da vingança, da vitória, e dividiria, quem sabe, as tortas com sua filha. Sua linda Johanna.

Revirou-se na dura cama de seu pequeno aposento que também lhe servia como barbearia. Dormir lhe era raro e seus sonhos eram como pesadelos para muitos. Há quinze anos ansiava pelo dia em que reveria sua _(linda) _mulher e sua _(linda)_ filha. Mas agora que descobrira que sua Lucy havia se envenenado só lhe restara sua Johanna. E seu sonho passara apenas a completar sua vingança e viver em paz com sua filha _(tão linda quanto a mãe, Todd imaginava)_.

_Sweeney estava na sua barbearia afiando, mais uma vez, suas navalhas de prata. Em sua cadeira, um cliente muito especial lhe aguardava. Turpin falava novamente sobre sua linda pupila. Todd passa o creme em seu pescoço, encostando suavemente a lâmina no local. Algumas últimas palavras ao juiz fazendo-o aterrorizar-se, então corta sua jugular fazendo o sangue esguichar e esguichar . A raiva lhe toma de tal maneira a fazer-lhe enfiar e puxar, enfiar e puxar a navalha, deixando o sangue escorrer pelo chão e respingar em suas vestes. Depois disso, só conseguia se ver ao lado de sua _(linda)_ filha enquanto comiam deliciosas tortas de carne _(humana)_._

Geralmente esse é seu sonho. As pessoas costumam achar essas coisas assustadoras e a chamam de pesadelo, mas não era o caso de Todd. Este era seu sonho há quinze anos, e só mudara a presença da Lucy no final, como era antes de ter se mudado para a Rua Fleet. E claro, o _jeito_ de matá-lo. _Será que devo matá-lo de uma vez ou torturá-lo antes? Qual o melhor ponto?_

Mas também haviam pesadelos, a vida não é feita de um mar de rosas. Desde que voltara para Londres, suas noites de insônia aumentaram drasticamente. E em todos os sonhos ruins que teve sua filha estava envolvida e só acabava em desastre.

_Sweeney cortava lentamente a cabeça do juiz Turpin. Segurava-a pelos cabelos, observando o modo que o sangue saia cada vez mais. Pisou na alavanca da cadeira deixando o corpo cair para a cozinha. Então ouviu um barulho atrás de si e, ao virar-se, encarou sua filha, apavorada, encarando-o. Um grito vindo da garota, lágrimas e tentativas de explicações de um assassino. Todd aproxima-se da filha e esta, numa tentativa de fuga, cai pela saída de corpos pelo qual seu tutor acabara de passar. O barbeiro correu para socorrê-la, mas a queda lhe proporcionara um pescoço quebrado. Lucy já o deixara e agora Johanna também. _

Toda a vez que tinha este pesadelo, Todd levantava-se no meio da madrugada e começava a afiar suas navalhas. Aquilo era apenas um pesadelo, não seria algo real. O desejo de vingança, de ver sua filha, de ver sua mulher (mas este não poderia se tornar realidade), todos juntos formando aquele sentimento estranho que ele tinha, que lhe dava forças e mais vontade de continuar com aquilo tudo. De tornar o seu _sonho_ em realidade.

Mas não foi o sonho que se realizou. Não, foi um pesadelo até pior do que os que tinha semanalmente. Sua filha não morreu por sua causa, não. Sua Lucy _(tão linda Lucy)_ que morrera por suas mãos _(mãos de navalha, de prata)_. E não chegara a ver sua filha _(você não sabia que era ela, então não viu). _

As pessoas diriam que os sonhos de Todd eram diabólicos. Pessoas que pensam em vingança acabam mortas por vingança. E sonhos são puros de mais para conter morte.

No final, sua vida se tornou um pesadelo. Um pesadelo _feito_ de vingança.

Afinal, não foi sua amada Lucy que morreu de veneno não é?

_(porque a vingança mata a alma, __**envenena**__) _

**N/a**

**Mano, eu consegui. CONSEGUI!**

**Estava louca para ver esse filme faz séculos e graças aos canais da sky que estão abertos temporariamente eu pude, enfim, assistir! **

**Primeira fanfic que escrevo de um filme. Espero sinceramente que esteja bom (apesar de ter achado o final meio, er... blah).**

**Reviews inspiram a autora a escrever mais e mais, então se quiserem ler mais alguma fic minha ou me ajudar a melhorar, deixe review :3 **


End file.
